


Keeping my Sister's Keeper (Alive)

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: If his sister's beloved dies without him at leasttryingto help, he will never forgive himself.However, reassurance comes at a rather unexpected time.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Past Mipha/Link
Kudos: 67





	Keeping my Sister's Keeper (Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this out of character because it feels like it's really out of character
> 
> Also dear God is this all over the place I don't know man ahahahahahahaha

It was raining, which was really about the only thing he could properly register at this given moment. 

Beyond that, the area around him was all but a total battlefield. The broken remnants of countless swords, spears, and bows lay all over the place. He'd used them all until their limit was reached, and then some. However, now seeing his defeated adversary in front of him, it was worth it. 

The Lynel had put up a hell of a fight. It didn't hesitate to fling him around like a rag doll. Then came the shock arrows, and the savage blade that he could barely dodge. It wanted him _dead_. 

Needless to say, he was at least glad that in the end, he ultimately came out the victor. He just wished he could've gotten back home to Hateno and set everything into their designated displays. 

There was still the oddly satisfying sight of seeing the massive slain beast right in front of his very eyes. Its own lifeless, glazed over eyes stared right back at him. Its once impressive white mane now was soaked completely through with blood, both his and its own. 

He was okay with this being the last thing he saw before the comforting darkness of eternal sleep-

"Link!" That voice was familiar. He couldn't place the name, though. Forcing his head to look, he could see a very tall, red figure quickly coming towards him and kneeling in between him and the Lynel. "Link! Oh, by the Goddess, please tell me you're still alive..."

He tried saying something, but all that came out was a strangled choking sound. Then he tried to reach out towards the newcomer, which _really_ hurt to do. Now he could feel himself being carefully lifted up into the man's arms, and then he could feel himself turning and being carried somewhere. 

...

Sidon was frantic as he carried Link's severely wounded body back to the domain. Initially wishing to scold him for doing something as dangerous as engaging a Lynel, all that went away when he saw just how terrible Link's condition was. 

He didn't like how limp and cold Link was right now; it was this that made Sidon move even quicker (not too quick, however; he didn't want to jostle the poor Hylian too much). 

It still felt like way too much time had passed by the time he'd gotten back. Sidon proceeded to ignore the cries of his fan club and his father as he reached his room and locked the door. He was panting (which wasn't really all that common with Zoras), trying to compose himself while now gently setting Link down onto his bed. 

"Oh Link, my treasured friend," Sidon muttered to himself while he tried to figure out what to do next. 

In the end, he just used some seaweed as makeshift bandages, and hoped that Link wouldn't get worse from it. 

**_-a few hours later-_ **

Link still hadn't woken up.

By now, Sidon feared that he may have been too late after all. Nevertheless, he kept vigil over the unconscious Hylian. 

It was honestly surprising that Link, the Hylian champion, could be so badly wounded like this. It had happened before evidently (it was what led him to be put into the Shrine of Resurrection a hundred years ago). Still, hopefully history wouldn't end up repeating itself somehow. 

Right now, Sidon really wished his older sister Mipha were here. She pretty much made healing her beloved Link her duty in life. She'd died when he was very young, but even now, as a fully grown Zora, Sidon very much needed and wanted his big sister around to help him out. 

Sidon began to feel his eyelids grow heavy. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Ultimately, Sidon fell right to sleep, falling out of his chair onto the floor. 

...

" _Sidon..."_

_Hearing his name being called, Sidon woke up somewhere he didn't recognize. Everything around him looked to be covered in a very light blue mist. Trying to shake his head and get his senses together, Sidon got to his feet and looked for the source of the woman's voice._

_"Sidon?"_

_"Eh?"_

_When his name was uttered again, Sidon felt his eyes being covered by a pair of cool, translucent hands. A brief gasp, followed by Sidon turning around quickly, revealed to him who it was that he'd been hearing._

_"Mipha! Big sister!"_

_Mipha smiled gently, seeing his eyes sparkle and his mouth gradually turn up into a smile of his own._

_"Hello, Sidon," she said to him when he was confirming that it was indeed her. "Look how big you've gotten."_ _Now Mipha raised a hand up to place onto Sidon's cheek, before pinching it. If Zora could blush, Sidon would have quite a deep one spread across his face._ _As much as he didn't want to sound rude, though, Sidon had to ask her the question:_

_"What brings you here?"_

_Initially, Mipha stayed quiet, stepping away from Sidon._

_"The same reason you came back from your most recent trip."_ _It took Sidon a moment to understand what she meant by that._

_"You mean Link?"_

_Mipha nodded. "Before I left this world, I promised that I would do all that I could for him. Even if his life were on the line, I would have gladly given mine in exchange. In the end, because of everything to do with Vah Ruta, it looks as if I ended up having to do so."_

_She hesitated, waiting to see if her brother would say anything. All he did was look away in contemplation._

_"Does..." Sidon cleared his throat before continuing. "Does that mean your arrival here means that he will...?"_

_Mipha frowned, then. "Initially, that was the reason. However..." Here, she smiled again. "I can see that he just might make it, after all."_

_"And why is that?"_ _To this question, Mipha didn't give a verbal answer. Instead, she reached forward and took hold of the back of Sidon's large hands. She then gently turned both of them palm side up, staring down at them for a few moments. Sidon was about to ask what she was doing, when she looked back up._

_"I remember a hundred years ago, when you were still a very small child. You weren't too fond of Link back then, which did make my heart ache a little." Hearing that from his sister made Sidon feel kind of guilty now. "Had things been different, and I had not lost my life..._

_"But even then, I had done all that I could to help him. Now, it seems that I need not worry anymore. That is because I know that you **are** fond of him now." _ _She paused here for a moment, and then her smile looked a tad playful as she let out a giggle. "Am I wrong in that respect, Sidon?"_

_Quickly realizing what she was **really** getting at when she said 'fond', Sidon shook his head. _

_"I'm no longer able to be there to heal Link's injuries anymore, so perhaps now you could do that for me in my place?" Mipha then clarified what she was trying to say. "He was my beloved then, but I can't be there for him anymore. I want him to be happy, and as strange as it may seem, I know that he will be happy with you."_

_Sidon waited his turn to speak until Mipha was done, then did so when the time seemed right. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way, sister? And even if he did, I couldn't possibly replace you-"_

_"You're not replacing me," Mipha told him. "I know that he loves us both equally. But Sidon, you can be there for him now, and I can't. You may think it to be wrong-"_

_"Because it is!" Right now Sidon didn't care about anything else she was saying. "To take the man my sister loved...that's not fair to you."_

_Now Mipha reached up onto her tiptoes and patted her hand against her brother's cheek. "I assure you, Sidon; I don't mind at all. Fair to me or not, it's as I've said; Link's happiness is of great importance to me. Now, I believe that **you** can be the source of that happiness. Will you promise to do your best to be there for him?" _

_Still not believing everything that he'd just been told, Sidon hesitated. It still didn't feel right to do such a thing. But if his dearly departed sister was giving her blessing for him to pursue her beloved for himself-_

_"Sidon?"_ _With Mipha's prompting, Sidon nodded._

_"Of course, sister. I'll do my best to take care of him!" Then Sidon flashed one of his usual smiles to her. This in turn caused Mipha's grin to widen._

_"Thank you Sidon. I know I can count on you."_

_..._

By the time Mipha had finished her admittedly unusual request, Sidon felt himself beginning to drift out of the dream world, and back into the world of the living. When he realized this, he also realized that he was lying on the floor with his ass straight up in the air. Quickly as he could, he got up onto his knees and hoped Link didn't see that. 

Sidon watched Link more closely now, and saw that even though Link still looked pretty beat up, he was breathing more evenly now unlike before. As he still mulled over his sister's words, Sidon reached over and tucked some of Link's hair behind one of his ears. 

Although he tried to be as discreet as he could be about it, Sidon watched as Link now began to stir. Quickly, so as not to look like a creep, he pulled his arm back and waited for Link to awaken completely. 

Link was slow to wake up properly. It was mostly groans of pain and sleep, followed by his eyes gradually opening. When he did get them open all the way, Link then forced himself to sit up with a considerable amount of effort. Sidon waited until he was looking around the area to say anything. 

"Are you feeling better, Link?" Upon hearing Sidon's voice, Link startled a bit. He then looked right into his eyes, his cheeks starting to flush. Quickly, he broke eye contact and went back to staring elsewhere. Then, realizing he needed to answer Sidon's question, he nodded. 

"Link...?" Sidon reached over and carefully turned Link's head to look at him once more. "Is something the matter?" Being the quiet champion that he was, Link decided to speak with his actions instead of his words. Sidon was caught a little off guard when Link crawled over and got closer. 

He was even more caught off guard when the little Hylian gently pressed his lips against his forehead. Because of that, however, Sidon began to put two and two together. He still figured that he was making a wild guess when he asked him why he decided to just do that: 

"Did you dream of her too, Link?" 

Link nodded, still pretty red in the face. Sidon now realized completely what it all meant now. He paused to see if Link was going to do something first, before leaning closer himself and pressing his lips against Link's. Both of them remained like that for a little while, until Link broke off for air, then both touched their foreheads together. 

"Link, my most treasured friend-" But Sidon stopped himself from saying any more. Instead, as he adjusted himself to continue with their kisses, he switched to a term of endearment he felt was more suitable now: 

"...Darling," he whispered, as a sharp-toothed smile made its way across his face, before the two's lips met again. Then came pressing their palms together, interlocking their fingers with each other. Neither of them really wanted any of this to stop quite just yet. 

It still felt really weird (and one could even say it was downright wrong) to even be doing this, given both their individual connections to Mipha. But if Mipha herself approved of the both of them becoming a couple, then perhaps they could figure something out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make Link and Sidon look super unsympathetic in this
> 
> If I did then I apologize
> 
> ...Ehhhhhhhh I apologize anyway


End file.
